


got a river for a soul

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Showers, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space buns that everyone has been pining after. (But mostly smut, fluff, and a Niall Horan party).</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a river for a soul

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: one hundred percent fiction i don't own anyone and all that
> 
> hope i do space bun harry justice this was definitely rushed (i tried to focus on it in the beginning as much as possible but it's difficult to talk about buns for a whole fic :/)
> 
> thanks if you read :-)

"Harold!" Louis calls out, Harry then hearing a faint slam of the door to follow.

"Bedroom!" Harry shouts back. He's aimlessly scrolling through Twitter, which is something he doesn't have the time to do often. He likes to check up on the gossip at times, needs his healthy amount just like everyone else.

"Oh my fuck," Louis huffs once he enters, throwing down his backpack and crawling over the bed to rest on Harry's side, arms and hips touching. He's breathing hard like he's just gotten home from the gym. (Louis  _hates_ the gym).

"Were you working out?" Harry peers at him through the corner of his eye, squeezing Louis' bicep experimentally. He rolls his eyes and removes his hand when he feels Louis flex.

Louis scoffs with a sarcastic, "Ha!" He's shredding his shirt off, though, discarding it to the floor. Harry presses a hand to Louis' chest, finding it to be damp with sweat. (One time Liam dared him to lick the bottom of Louis' foot, so a little sweat from the chest won't hurt). "Might as well have been a work out."

Harry scrunches his brows, doing a double take. "You're sweaty. What happened? I thought you were out to lunch with Calvin."

"I was," Louis explains, opening his arms for Harry to lean into. They haven't properly touched since Louis got in and that's just not natural for them. "Was leaving the restaurant and spotted a herd of girls. Had to make a run for it."

"Shit, did you get mobbed?" Harry pushes himself up with a hand to Louis' chest to search his face for marks, presumably. "The place must not have been far if you ran all the way back."

"No harsh attacks of mixed perfumes or white converse, thank goodness. Got away just in time." Louis presses his nose into Harry's hair, smelling their shampoo mixed with Harry's everyday cologne.

Harry hums upon feeling Louis' nose against his scalp, leaning into the contact if that's even possible. "'M glad you didn't get mobbed, hopefully not papped, too?" Harry's words are mumbled against Louis' chest, fingers fluttering over his tanned stomach.

"I didn't see any, but probably should check just in case I get a call," Louis sighs and Harry hands him his laptop to rest against his knees. "Oh, you were on Twitter already, hmm?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugs, snuggles up to Louis' side and leans his head on his shoulder, still getting a good view of the screen. "Just checking up, followed some people."

Louis hums and turns his head to kiss Harry's temple, simple, before going back to scrolling. Harry kisses his bicep in response.  _Easy and domestic._

"Well, looks like we're safe for now. Nothing new yet." Harry watches as Louis keeps scrolling, coming across the typical Twitter trends, such as the #nowimmad challenge, the pair of them chuckling at a few relatable ones. Then, when Louis refreshes the page, the first thing that pops up is a picture of Harry that seems to be edited, but Louis can't help but wish that it was real beacause, "Oh my god," his mouth drop opens slightly.

Harry eyes the picture on the screen. It's one of him from when he was onstage quite some time ago, but hair still long, two buns nestled at the top of his head. There's still hair falling along his shoulders, just enough hair in the buns to keep it out of his face.

"Holy shit that's the cutest thing I have ever seen," Louis whines, like the cuteness is actually hurting his heart. "We need to do that to you, like, right now. Do you like it?"

Harry's quite surprised by Louis' eagerness. The look is kind of cute, only slightly different from his usual one bun. He shrugs sitting up a but straighter. "Yeah, I mean. It's not really different from what I usually do, so. Sure," Harry smiles at him.

Louis smiles big and quickly moves to kneel behind Harry, Harry sat in the space in front of him. "You've got hair ties? I've got one here," Louis questions, starting to run his fingers through Harry's thick strands. Louis always has a tie around his wrist for Harry (as sappy as it sounds). They could be lying on the couch and Harry would start to grumble about his hair falling in his face, Louis automatically knotting it up for him.

"Yeah, I've got one," Harry answers, crossing his legs to get more comfortable. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Louis scoffs, bringing half of Harry's hair back. "Of course I know what I'm doing. We're recreating that picture, duh."

Harry giggles and pinches Louis' knee at his side, Louis, of course, having to always be pressed right up against him.

"Don't distract me, Harold," Louis gives a tug to his hair. "This is an  _art._ "

Harry's eyes fall closed at the pull to his scalp, lips parting automatically. Harry knows Louis' probably smirking to himself, knows  _exactly_ what he's doing.

"I'd hardly say it's an _art_ , Lou. _Art_ is you in your I Love Harry Jeans," Harry points out, hears the snap of the band as one bun goes into place.

Louis laughs, leans down to kiss Harry's shoulder, pressing his bare stomach to Harry's t-shirt clad one. "My I Love Harry Jeans have not been brought out since the suspenders, and I don't think either of them are still around."

"'S a shame," Harry pouts, feeling more tugging at his scalp.

"Don't fret, little one," Louis bends around to kiss his cheek, speaking into the skin. "Nothing could beat your heart printed top." Harry chuckles at the reminder of the old thing. "Twas the beginning of your love for patterned blouses," Louis sighs dreamily, throwing his arms over Harry to dangle over his shoulders. The angle has Louis thrown across Harry's back, Harry's hands circling around Louis' wrists.

"They're not bloody  _blouses_ ," Harry acclaims, rubbing his finger over the clubs on Louis' wrist.

"Oh, of course they aren't, love," Louis presses his face to the crook of Harry's neck, dabbing kisses there like butterflies. Harry does get momentarily distracted by the softness of Louis' lips against his neck, yet contrasted by the stubble spurting over Louis' chin.

"Alright, alright," Harry wiggles away, opting to turn and face Louis. "How'd ya do?"

Louis' face falls soft and Harry knows that something terribly sappy is going to leave his mouth. It's just a proven fact that Louis' face does this expression that can only be described as  _soft_ when looking at Harry.

"You look unfairly adorable. I credit myself," Louis smiles, eyes dancing from the top of Harry's head to his eyes.

"Well, lemme see, then," Harry scoots, grabs the closest phone on the bedside table, which happens to be Louis', handing it to Louis himself. "What should my pose be? Kylie lips or Kim eyes?"

Louis looks at him with scrunched up brows and a fond smile. "What are Kim eyes? I know Kylie lips, obviously, but -" Louis' stopped by Harry looking at him sexily, mouth dropped open slightly, just enough to fit a finger in for him to suck, eyes shining dangerously. "Fuck," Louis breathes to see Harry's satisfied smile afterwards. "So, basically, just your best bedroom eyes?"

Harry shrugs, petting at the two little buns perched a top his head experimentally. "Pretty much, yeah. 'S all very _picturesque_."

"Very picturesque to my dick, yes."

Harry giggles and kicks Louis' knee, motioning towards his phone. "Take a picture. I need to see what all the hype's about."

"Do the same face you did in the edited picture. It's cute," Louis unlocks his phone (password: Harry's birthday, obviously) and opens the camera app, holding it up.

"Like this?" Harry sticks his tongue out sightly, mouth still enclosed snugly around it just like the edit.

Louis focuses the camera, nodding. He's struggling to not lean over there and lick the tongue poking out of his mouth, but that would just be plain weird and uncalled for, right? "Now look down so your eyelashes look all pretty."

"'S this a proper photo shoot, now?" Harry asks with a grin before doing what Louis says, looking down, as well.

"Might as well make the best out of it. iPhone camera quality is only getting better. Not to mention the cute as hell pictures I get to add to my 'Harry Cute' folder." Louis snaps the picture then, before Harry starts to smile.

"Does your 'Harry Cute' folder include pictures of Harry Potter, as well?" Harry smiles wickedly, touches his palms to Louis' thighs. "Harry Truman, maybe?"

Louis laugh, moves a hand to tug at curl behind Harry's ear. "No, you dolt. They're in my 'Harry Fap' folder, obviously."

Harry laughs loudly at that, Louis being quick enough to capture it on camera, smiling to himself in victory. "There's a nice lockscreen, right there. My pretty Harry."

Harry watches Louis physically brush his finger over his phone screen. Harry smiles so big his cheeks ache. "I'm right here, you know. You could be caressing my  _real live_ face instead of your phone. Kinda makes a guy jealous."

"Oh, my poorbaby," Louis whines dramatically, pulls Harry to spread across his chest.

Harry gives a surprised huff across Louis' collarbones, feels Louis caressing his back through his shirt. Harry closes his eyes in contentment and snuggles in, mumbles, "The buns still intact?"

"Yeah, you're good," Louis gives a particular squeeze to Harry buns, but not the ones on his head.

"Cheeky fuck," Harry nibbles into Louis' skin, feels Louis' palms slide under his pants to rest over his bum.

"Are you complaining?" Louis asks, kneads Harry just so to hear his intake of breath and feel the shift of his hips against his own.

"If you stop I might cry," Harry grips his hands into the sheets.

Louis laughs at that, pinching a cheek. "Come up here and gimme a kiss, then. Those bloody buns are getting me hot."

Harry giggles, moves up Louis' body. He drops kisses up his neck before hovering over his lips, smiling cheekily. "Which buns?"

"Both," Louis states and closes the distance between them to feel Harry's smile against his own. The kiss begins with teeth clattering through their grins and giggles, Louis still massaging Harry's bum in his hands. Harry's mewling into his mouth and rocking his hips above him, both shamelessly growing hard.

Harry sits up on Louis' hips, drags his hands down to hover over Louis' zipper. For once, there's no hair falling in his face due to the buns holding it back, which Harry is grateful for, gives him a good sight of Louis beneath him, but, "Are these buns not, like,  _sexy_? I feel like they're more cute than sexy and I -"

"Harry," Louis takes his hand and places it over Louis' crotch, "it is very much sexy." Harry smiles at him with a bite of his lips, curling his fingers slightly to make Louis hitch up into the contact.

"Wanna suck you," Harry licks his lips just to drive Louis wild, which works if his cursing is anything to go by.

"Yes, please," Louis babbles, moving back so Harry can kneel in between his legs. This angle has Harry with his bum stuck in the air, which he imagines is a great sight for Louis, at least.

"We have Niall's thing later, don't forget," Harry reminds while unzipping Louis' pants, tugging him to get to full hardness.

"Oh, y -  _yeah_ ," Louis moans once Harry finally gets his mouth on him, tongue licking from the base to the slit. "What time is that again?" Louis grabs Harry's hair, Harry humming and swallowing down his shaft. Harry holds up six fingers and looks up to meet Louis' eyes, and it shouldn't be as hot as it is, really; Harry taking all of him with just his pretty mouth, no hands. " _Fuck,_ I'm the luckiest man," Louis swears, biting the inside of his cheek, staring up to the ceiling or heavens, probably. "God, if you're listening, thank you for making Harry my soulmate I owe you quite a bit of favors, m - mate."

Harry pulls off with a pop and a laugh, looking at Louis idiotically, hand still moving over his cock. "The best you've ever had, huh?" Harry questions with a smirk and a gleam in his eye.

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls him up for a kiss, tasting himself slightly on Harry's tongue. "Best  _everything_ I've ever had. My favorite, you know that," Louis mumbles into his lips, brushes his hair back with his fingers.

Harry smiles at him, eyes shining like little stars on lily pads which makes no fucking sense, but that's what Louis always tells him. "Fuck my throat until you come, alright?" Harry offers, cupping Louis back in his hand.

"Absolute  _favorite_ ," Louis exclaims and Harry chuckles, moving back down Louis' body to take him in again, eyes only slightly watering when Louis thrusts in and out, practiced by now. Louis comes with Harry's name on his lips, shooting back into his throat. Louis pulls out of his wet mouth, leaving some drops on Harry's plump lips. "C'mere, baby, fuck." Louis cradles Harry's face, taking in his glossy eyes and puffy lips. He licks up the remains from the dip of Harry's upper lip, Harry's eyes falling closed among the sensation Louis kisses him deep afterwards, licking into his mouth. "You taste like cherries," he smiles into the kisses.

Harry gives him a strange look, grinds down against his thigh once. "I can promise you that your come doesn't taste like  _cherries_ , Louis. I would know," Harry assures, voice deep and fucked out.

"Not my  _come,_ you dolt.  _You_. You taste like cherries, like, all the time. 'S just your natural taste."

Harry snorts unattractively, but Louis kisses his cheek anyway. "Doubt I taste like fruit in the morning or after all that garlic pizza you made me eat."

Louis laughs, grabs Harry's thigh that's snug against his to press his fingertips into. "No, but, point is, cherries is what you taste like. In case you wanted to know."

Harry feels himself blush like he always does when Louis finds a new thing to compliment him on, nose snug in the crook of Louis' neck. "Never had anyone tell me what my mouth tasted like before. Ass and cock, sure, but never my _mouth_."

"Well," Louis hugs him closer, kisses his hair, "'s probably because I'm your soulmate, so I'm kinda biased."

Harry giggles, drops a kiss to the closest patch of skin. "Will my soulmate let me come before we go see our friends?"

Louis sighs dramatically, drops a hand to slide under Harry's pants, resting over the right of his bum. "I suppose a  _good, normal_ soulmate would, but I'm neither of those, so I'm not sure." He gives a squeeze to his cheek.

"Lou," Harry whines into his neck, moving his hips in circles over Louis' thigh, rotating between moving back into Louis' hand.

"Do you want your plug?" Louis bites behind his ear.

Harry moans loudly at that, breaths puffing over Louis' collarbones. "Doesn't fill me up as good as you, though" Harry shakes.

"That's right, sweetheart. I know," Louis shushes him, other hand massaging at Harry's scalp, knows how hard it can either get him to fall asleep or come really fucking hard.

"Want it. Want _you_ , but last time we showed up to Niall's party I was kind of snappy at some people because I was so on edge. I don't like being mean, L -  _Lou_ ," Harry's basically riding his thigh at this point, pants still on.

"Oh, I know, darling, it's okay. You're allowed to come, alright?" Louis kisses his temple.

"Please," Harry whines, mouth dropped open in pleasure.

Louis moves his hand that's on Harry's bum lower, circling lightly over his rim, an airy pressure. "That's it, baby. Want you to make a mess of yourself like we're back in our bunks at The X Factor, yeah?" Louis simultaneously circles Harry's hole and tugs at his hair.

"Yeah,  _yeah_ ," Harry mumbles, his thrusts speeding up. "So, c - close, Lou make me come, make me come, make me -"

"Doing so well, Harry. Look so pretty getting yourself off on me like a little teenager. Remember when you were sixteen, Haz? Even took me so well back then, always have, always will. Make me feel _so_ good when the love of my life is stretched across my cock, baby you've no idea," Louis whispers to him, knows he'll be finished any moment now. He's moving rapidly now, chasing his release, looks so beautiful and desperate. "So gorgeous, little one. Come on me, baby.  _Come_ ," Then Harry is biting at his collarbone, hips slowing down as he orgasms, chest heaving against Louis' own.

"Oh my god," Harry laughs throatily, once he catches his breath, "that'd be so embarrassing if it were anyone else."

"Better not be an anyone else," Louis leans down to kiss him, drags his hand off of Harry's bum to rub at his back.

"Of course not," Harry smiles against his lips. "You know you're all I've ever had, and I know that you take great pride in that." Harry decides to ignore the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants for the moment.

"Fuck, yeah I do." Louis rolls them over, suddenly climbing out of the bed, assumingly getting a cloth to wipe Harry off with, Louis always supplying great after care. They've got to shower before they head to Niall's, anyway, so Harry thinks it's just a ploy to touch his groin again. "It's quite lovely to know that the man I love has only ever had sex with the man that he loves, which happens to be me." Louis comes crawling back to hover over Harry, pulling his sticky pants down and throwing them behind his head, wiping the damp cloth across Harry's soft cock before discarding that, as well.

Louis is completely naked, Harry's just in his white t-shirt which is quite annoying now that he thinks about it, but doesn't have the energy to take it off himself or lift his arms for Louis to.

Harry curls a hand around Louis' neck, bringing him down to kiss. Kissing has always been a main thing in their relationship. They kiss all the time and neither of them gets sick of it, always wanting to be intimate with each other. They chase each other's tongues playfully, make kissing an art between them, speaking through their shagged breaths and low hums.

"Hannah was your first," Harry pulls away to say, digs his fingers into the base of Louis' head. He stares up at Louis' high cheekbones and short stubble and tries to picture sixteen year old Louis. God, does he wish it was him.

"Yeah," Louis nods, tilts his head at him. "You know that. Why'd you wanna bring it up?" Louis scrunches his eyebrows curiously, brushes his thumb under Harry's eye, a soft pressure to let him know he's paying attention, always.

Harry's eyes flutter downward, left eyelashes hitting Louis' thumb, before looking back up to him. "It just - you know," Harry shakes his head with a swallow, brows crinkling. He's being dumb and selfish, he knows.

Louis knows him, though. "Just wished it was you," Louis answers for because he knows,  _of course_ he knows. And it's just the kind of thing that Harry would regret, even though he couldn't have done anything about it at the time.

"It's just a dumb thing I think about from time to time," Harry confesses, circling a hand around Louis' wrist to feel his steady pulse.

Harry feels Louis' eyes on him, watching Harry trace the rope tattoo across his wrist, Louis' eyes on Harry, Harry on the rope. The rope holding them together.

Louis keeps watching him for a moment. "Did you know that I didn't even make her come?" Louis states, serious.

Harry looks to him, eyes surprised. "You mean your dashing sixteen your old self couldn't make a girl orgasm?" Harry asks.

"Yup," Louis sighs, rolling over onto his back, opens his arms for Harry to relax into. "Hard to believe, I know. Pretty sure she faked it just so I wouldn't feel bad," Louis laughs at the memory. The two messed up buns on Harry's head are partly in his mouth, but he finds that he hardly minds.

"She  _faked_ it," Harry squawks, turning over onto his stomach, resting his arms on Louis' chest to look at him. "You're not that bad of a shag, Lou. I would know."

"Thanks, love," Louis grins down at him. "Although you are quite biased. I think it was just one of those things that she just wanted to get over with, you know? 'S just didn't work out."

"I'm sorry," Harry frowns at him, traces the words over Louis' chest with his fingertips.

"What for?" Louis chuckles, grabbing Harry's wrist to bring the skin to his lips instead. "Everyone has their awkward first time, Haz."

"I didn't, though, did I?" Harry asks, watches Louis' lips tilt up slightly, tracks his thumb over Harry's lips as he speaks. "You made it so good for me, Lou. It was perfect and I know it wouldn't have been if it were anyone else. I just wish you had that, too."

Louis reaches his eyes, looking content. "I have that everyday now, though. I have you everyday for the rest of always, and just the fact that I made it as good as you say I did for you, that makes up for my clumsy first time," Louis promises.

"And when you think about it," Harry shuffles, moves up to breath across Louis' lips, "we are lucky to have found each other so young." Harry shakes his head like he can't believe it. "I can't imagine having have done all this without you there, especially when I was that young, you know?"

Louis nods his head, tucks Harry's hair that's not held up in the tiny buns behind his ear. "Yeah, yeah me neither. Even though I was eighteen at the time, 's till didn't know what the hell I was doing," Louis chuckles halfheartedly. "Just acted like it for your sake, but fuck was that scary," Louis swallows. "Not seeing your mum for weeks, months at a time. You made that better, though. It was okay because of you."

"Just okay?" Harry teases, leans down even more into Louis' space if that's even possible. "I thought, even as a young cherub, that I was quite handy with my blow job technique. Practiced on lots of bananas before hand."

Louis laughs, twisting the tips of Harry's hair through his fingers. "Of course you did." Louis gives his lips a soft peck because it's hard not to when they're this close. "And it was better than okay. Wouldn't change a thing that happened since we met. Well, between the two of _us_ , at least. Wasn't quite fond of all the girls that somehow found their way to us," he says, meaning all the Eleanor and Taylors in their world, of course neither being their doing.

"Yeah, well, a smart man once told me 'it is what it is,'" Harry winks at him, dropping a kiss to his chest.

Louis smiles, pressing his thumbs into Harry's cheeks to see them dimple. "Gotta shower before Niall's," Louis reminds him, kissing his nose chastely.

"Yeah," Harry agrees, rolling off the bed, taking Louis' hand to pull him up with him. Louis immediately fits himself to Harry's back, head leaning in between his shoulder blades sleepily as Harry walks them to the bathroom.

"Who's all going, anyway?" Louis asks as he watches Harry rid himself of his shirt, leaving him bare and lean. Louis refrains from dropping to his knees, knows they'll get too carried away and forget about leaving.

"Um," Harry thinks, reaching in the glass doors to turn the water on, first undoing the buns in his hair (much to Louis' dismay), before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, waiting for the water to warm, "I don't really know. He never really said. I don't think it's gonna be  _too_ many big people there."

Louis moves into his space, uncrossing Harry's arms to entwine their fingers instead, drags Harry into the shower behind him, Harry closing the door behind them. "Then again, you never know with Niall," Louis points out, pushing Harry back into the spray first. While Harry gets his hair wet, Louis scrubs him up, starting at his back and reaches down to let the soap fall over his long thighs and legs. "You good?" Louis asks, waiting for Harry's faint nod. "Alright, turn around, babe. Lean against the wall. Shampoo me while I wash your front, yeah?"

Harry nods easily and complies, leans against the far wall slightly, lathering his hands in shampoo while Louis kneels down in front of him, scrubbing up his shins and thighs. Harry's working his soapy fingers into Louis' hair when he feels Louis' mouth on his thighs, subconsciously widening his legs as much as possible without risking a slip. Louis' mouth feels nice biting into the soft inner part of his legs, his hands kneading the back of his legs with soap.

"Wish we had time for a bath," Harry hums, being done with Louis' hair, him just needing to rinse. Louis kisses all the way up his hips and chest, taking one nipple into his mouth to suck on playfully, the other nub in between his thumb and forefinger. Harry throws his head against the shower wall and just feels. He kind of wants to come again, but knows they don't have the time. _Later,_ he thinks. "Feels so good," Harry shivers, Louis leaving his pecs too soon to kiss his neck, over to his jaw.

"Figured you'd wanna show off the tits tonight. Had to make them look even nicer, didn't I?" Louis smiles with mirth prominent in his eyes. Louis' mouth is on his before he can answer, lips and tongue working his mouth open. The water is misting around them like some kind of shower sex scene from a movie. How fitting.

Louis' palm is cupping Harry's jaw, other arm wrapped around his back to hold him up right against him, knowing he's prone to slip. Harry's knees feel weak like they always do when Louis kisses him long like this.

"We need to get moving. I still need to wash my hair," Harry breaks, breathlessly, always being the one for time management.

"Let me." Louis takes the bottle of shampoo, massaging it into Harry's strands, then after doing the same with the conditioner, Harry's hair becoming easily knotted without.

Once they're washed and dried, they head into the closet to change. Harry opts for his normal tight jeans and patterned shirt, of course slipping on his boots afterwards. Louis throws on his typical jeggings that make his ass look edible and a t-shirt with his Adidas sneakers, not one to be fancy. Harry, on the other hand, is the complete opposite, finding comfort in his wild, expensive shirts and booties. Louis helps him undo the first few buttons, about down to the tip of the butterfly.

"Gotta let these birdies fly," Louis' eyes twinkle, leaning down to press a kiss to both swallows. Harry feels himself lean into Louis' touch, gripping a hand to the back of his neck. Louis kisses up his chest and neck until he gets to his lips. Louis kisses him slow and deep against the closet door. Harry's hair is still slightly damp when he places a hand there, tipping his head for better access.

"Love kissing you," Harry whimpers into Louis' mouth, bringing him back down by the back of his neck. "Never wanna stop."

Louis smiles against his lips, slides a hand to rest at the soft parts at Harry's hip. "Do you have a lot to compare to, Curly?"

"Shut up," Harry reddens, giving a slight tug to Louis' hair. "I'm trying to be nice."

"Baby, you know you don't even have to  _try._ You just  _are_ ," Louis tells him sincerely, curls a lock of hair around his index.

"Be nice to nice," Harry shrugs, pushing himself off the wall. "We have to leave, like, fifteen minutes ago," Harry points out, leaving the closet, knows Louis is following close behind. It's only a matter of seconds before Louis is attached to Harry's back, nose in his freshly conditioned hair.

Louis, surprisingly, doesn't do much complaining on the way there (him always finding a reason too), even volunteering to drive.

When they first pull up, walking into the house, they run into a lad that Harry and Niall golfed with two years back. Excusing himself, Louis squeezes Harry's hip to let him know they'll meet up in a bit, secretly kisses his cheek, before going off to find Liam.

 

 _Where are you ??_ Louis texts from where he's stood, smashed between Liam and someone he has no idea the name of, but the guy does have on nice shoes. It's not like Niall's house is small, they are in a band after all, but there is a ridiculous amount of people here. Louis supposes it isn't too bad seeing as there's booze at every corner, and he's only a tad tipsy. Niall's parties are the equivalent to a frat's, really,

He hasn't seen Harry since they came in, though, Harry seemingly knowing more people here than Louis. Liam is too engrossed leaning into Sophia to pay Louis any attention, which he understands, finding his mind going back to Harry anyway. He checks his phone.

_Literally right in front of you_

Louis looks up from his phone to see Harry a good ways across the room, looking dashing as ever. He's leaned up against the bar on the outskirts of the kitchen, talking to a young lady who looks awfully like Barbara Palvin, which, now that Louis thinks of it, might be. He faintly remembers Harry telling him he's met her once.

Harry's got his ankles crossed, one arm rested against the counter top, and if Louis knows Harry (which he absolutely does), that's most definitely his flirting stance. The little minx knows that he's doing it, is the thing, knows that Louis is watching him. Louis can see the little twinkle in the corner of his hair from all the way over there, dimples popping charmingly.

His phone his peaking out of his back pocket, still in easy reach. Louis smirks. Two can play at this game.

_Nice tits ??_

He watches Harry, who obviously feels his phone buzz. He seems to be trying to end the conversation, trying to excuse himself to answer the text. Barbara (??), bless her, seems to take the hint, the two of them sharing a polite hug before she's walking off with her martini in hand.

Louis really hopes no one is seeing him right now, probably looking right creepy just staring across the room at Harry.

He watches Harry pull his phone out, waits a few seconds. Harry's back still faced to him, he sees the way his back muscles scrunch in on a laugh, fabric of his shirt crumbling. Louis knows his hand is covering his mouth to hide his dopey grin, biting his lip to contain himself. Louis is pulling out his phone again before Harry can even answer. Really, desperately needing to touch Harry, he types, _Are_ _we safe tonight ? No one that would blabber their mouths around ??_

Louis' leaning back against the wall, now just noticing that Liam must have ran off with Sophia (interesting), him being left all alone.

_We're good, I think_

Louis smiles, thumbing over the keypad.  _Good enough for me_

He's already half way over to Harry before the message even sends, coming up besides him to rap an arm around his waist, squeeze his hip in greeting. Louis smiles at the way Harry leans into him immediately, like a gear just switched on.

"Hi," Louis whispers in his ear because the DJ Niall hired is playing quite the loud mix, people still going hard around them. Louis barely pays attention though, it all just being background noise, senses focused on Harry.

"Hey," Harry smiles, turns his long body so his back is against the bar, places his hands around Louis' neck, legs slightly spread invitingly. Louis steps into his space, close enough their noses touch. Their close proximity is just because the music is so loud, obviously.

"Don't like nice models taking you away from me," Louis scrunches, and oh, god. He's honest to god  _pouting_.

Harry laughs, throwing his head back and it takes all of Louis' self constraint to remember that they're kind of in a public setting right now and that it'd be mildly inappropriate to attack Harry's neck at this time.

"Calm down, tiger. Pretty sure she's got a thing for Niall," Harry promises, pulling Louis closer to him. His breath hits Louis' face, smelling faintly of vodka and strawberries. He's not too far gone yet, though. Louis can tell by the hint of blush in his face that he's slightly buzzed, warm and content.

"Are you having fun?" Louis asks conversationally, slides his fingers under Harry's top to touch his pudgy, smooth sides.

"Very," Harry beams, before leaning down to whisper in Louis' ear. "Kind of regret not putting in the plug, though."

Louis' breath hitches, grip tightening on Harry's hip. "Yeah?" Harry nods, licks his lips teasingly. "Could have just taken you to the toilet and fucked you quick then, hmm?"

Harry's skin prickles at that, automatically pushing his lower half against Louis'. "Please. Need you in me, like, right now. You know how horny I get when I'm drunk." And, god, does Louis know, but he's not even that drunk right now, just in a light state, which means that he wouldn't be asking unless he  _really_ wants it.

"We can't, baby," Louis says, the words physically paining him to put out. "There's no where to go. And there is  _no way_ we're fucking in the Mercedes again. That spunk still hasn't really come out." Which is true, still a little spot on the back seat.

Harry giggles, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder, causing his shirt to pull down, Harry's lips being placed there. "That was so  _fun_ , though," Harry argues, speaking against Louis' skin. "That was a sexual fantasy of mine since I was, like, sixteen. Getting fucked in the back of a beautiful Merc," Harry sighs, reminiscing on the time.

It _was_ pretty fun.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Louis places a hand in Harry's hair, not evening remembering to check to see if anyone was watching them. "I'll fuck you nice when we get home though, okay, love?" Harry makes a gargling sound. Louis frowns, grips his hair to force his head up to look at him. "What?"

"Wanna make a baby," Harry pouts, then, decidedly not caring that they're with other people around, reaches a hand down to squeeze Louis' cock. Louis' cock is never not happy to feel Harry, no matter what the setting, so Louis' brain honestly has no control here. "Need it, please."

"Fuck," Louis swears, removing Harry's hand to entwine with his fingers instead. Harry's frowning adorably because Louis removed his hand and it's all not fair, really. "Princess, we can't here, and I know you know that." Harry's eyes move downcast, defeated. "We could always leave now, if you want? Haven't been here that long, though."

Harry shakes his head, Louis' hand still rubbing at his scalp comfortingly. "Can't wait that long. Have an idea, though. You always tell me you love my brain, right?" Harry grins.

That, Louis does. Harry's mind is one creative, strange place, that's for sure. "I do," Louis nods slowly, curious to where this is going. Harry beams, grabs Louis' hand and leads him towards the staircase. Oh, no. Louis stops,"Harold! We  _cannot_ fuck in Niall's bed!" Harry does have a beautiful brain, specifically when it comes to song writing, but that's typically  _sober_ Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes, tugs on Louis' hand, keeping them moving. "We're not gonna fuck in Niall's  _bed,_ Lewis." They get to the top of the steps, Harry looking around before deciding to walk down the narrow, dark hallway.

"I can't see a thing what the fuck is your lovely brain thinking?" Louis grumbles.

Harry suddenly stops, Louis' front ramming into his back. Louis  _oofs,_ scrambling to grab Harry's waist, knows he'll fall otherwise.

"Thanks," Harry mumbles bashfully. It's so dark Louis can't even see his own hand in front of his face, but can feel Harry's body in front of him which is all that really matters. Louis feels around to turn Harry's body, presses close to him. Harry's arms automatically rest around Louis' neck, Louis pushing him back into the wall. Louis drops his body a bit to hitch his hands under the back of Harry's holding him against the wall. Harry let's out a surprised, "Fuck," Louis feeling the breathe hit his face. "Didn't know you could still do that, old man," Harry teases, but his breath being caught in his throat when Louis finally attaches his lips to his neck.

Harry's boot clad feet are crossed tightly behind Louis, Louis keeping their bodies close enough not to let Harry slip. "I don't know what we're doing," Louis kisses Harry's collarbone, shaking his head. "We can't exactly fuck in the hallway."

"We're not gonna fuck in the hallway, do you think I'm an idiot?" Harry whimpers when Louis pinches his thigh. Harry can be quite sassy when he's horny, Louis has come to learn. "Ouch, what the hell?" Louis just sucks a bruise into his neck. Harry's half hard against Louis' stomach already, god. "Kiss me," Harry requests, Louis obviously being quick to oblige.

Harry's hands fist tightly in his hair, panting wetly into his mouth and it's all very hot, really. "What's your master plan, then?" Louis manages, which is an accomplishment on its own with Harry making the noises he is right now.

"Oh, uh. Well, you know how Niall, like, loves us, right?"

Louis nods before realizing that it's actually probably too dark to see. "Yeah, I guess. I think he likes our relationship more than anything, though."

Harry's silent for a few moments and Louis squints to try and find his eyes. "That was the cutest fucking thing you've ever said, Christ. 'He likes our relationship more than anything,' fuck I'm so hard. You know what that shit does to me."

Louis can't help it, he  _laughs_. Because honestly, who else does this? They are literal adults dry humping in a blind hallway at their friend's party, talking about how much relationship talk turns Harry on.  _Ridiculous._

"You're so fucking adorable when you're all flustered and horny," Louis finds his lips again, feels Harry's tiny smile.

"You can't really see me," Harry points out.

"No, but the things you say, Harry, Jesus," Louis laughs, grips Harry's thighs tighter. "Your thighs look absolutely delicious in these jeans, by the way."

"Thanks, babe," Louis knows Harry smiles. "Now back to my plan." Louis nods, mentally rubbing his hands together. He's a little buzzed, is all. "First off, you're literally holding me up against a guestroom door right now."

Louis blinks. "Seriously?" he raises his voice slightly. "Isn't that wildly inappropriate for adults to do? We're supposed to be  _mature_ , Harold."

Harry probably rolls his eyes. "We're in our early twenties, Lou. We're not supposed to be  _mature_ yet, honestly," Harry groans in frustration, wiggles around in Louis' grasp. "Now, you either need to put me down so I can go find someone else to blow, or carry me in there and fuck me until I can't see straight."

Holy  _shit._

Louis moves fast after that, turning the knob on the door quicker than he can blink, locking it behind him (at least he's not old enough to forget to lock the door). The room is dimly lit from the moonlight coming through the window, so when Louis sets Harry down over the covers of the unfamiliar room, he can finally make out his desperate, flushed face.

"When did you become so risqué?" Louis asks with a smirk, helping Harry out of his shirt, his own following right after.

"When I met you, probably," Harry grins. Louis' unbuttoning Harry's trousers, and slides them off with practiced ease.

Louis moves between Harry's spread thighs, teeth latching on to the skin under his ear. "You drive me wild, baby," Louis sing-songs, grinding dramatically against Harry like some sort of crazed, horny dog.

Harry belly laughs, the delightful sound hitting Louis' ears in waves, going straight to his pounding heart. Harry places his hand there. "Your heart's beating really fast," he smiles stupidly up at him, his unfairly light eyes gleaming at him like two stars or something equally poetic.

"Yeah, well," Louis sighs, pressing a thumb under Harry's eye because it feels right to. "I do have someone I adore more than anything laying underneath me, right now, hard as a rock." Harry beams likes he's about to let out a giggle. "Don't laugh at me," Louis tries not to smile, hides his face in the side of Harry's neck, an excuse to kiss there.

"Oh, I would  _never_ ," Harry teases. "My tough manly man giggling into my neck like a school boy. I would  _never_ even so much as  _think_ of laughing -"

"Shut up," Louis interrupts with a teasing tilt to his voice. "I just love you a lot, is all."

Harry pulls Louis from his neck, cupping his face in his hands, and pushing there lips together. It's more of a romantic kiss than anything, a subtle heat behind it. But then, Harry starts smiling into the kiss like he can't help it, which just causes Louis to start grinning as well. They end up giggling into each other's mouths for not any particular reason besides the fact that they're  _happy._ Genuinely  _happy_. "Love you," Harry whispers into the air, and yeah, they're so doing this. Having a heart-to-heart before sex in Niall's guestroom. "I'm so happy all the time."

Louis stops kissing him to look into his eyes, squinting questioningly. " _All_  the time?"

Harry pauses before shrugging. "Give or take. Don't really fancy the whole not being able to make any contact with you in public part, but, besides that, it's all quite dandy, yes."

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, mimicking, "'Quite dandy, yes,'" in a higher, posh voice.

Harry laughs, tugs at Louis belt buckle. "My tone of voice is way deeper than that and you know it. Probably jealous of it, even."

Louis scoffs, leaning back to let Harry undo his trousers, help them slide off his legs. "The only thing I'm jealous of is your massive horse cock."

Harry giggles, throwing his head back into it. Louis gets distracting by the long expanse of his neck, and, once again, attaches his lips to it. What can he say, he's a weak man.

Harry gasps softly, digs a hand into Louis' hair to keep him there. "Horse cocks are uncomfortably huge. I _do not_ have a horse cock, Christ."

Louis smiles over his skin, dabbing kisses over the bite he just left. "Oh, yeah. Remember that one time we measured our dicks?"

Louis has him laughing more than usual during sexy times, which might just be from the bit of alcohol left in their systems, but either way, Louis'  _loving_ it.

"What knobs we were," Harry agrees.

"The absolute worst," Louis chuckles, fingers catching on the waist band of Harry's pants. Harry wiggles, pushing up into Louis' touch, body laid out openly for him. "Really wish you would've worn the panties," Louis frowns, tracing the skin above Harry's hipbones.

"Wouldn't have lasted here this long if I did," Harry reminds.

Which is entirely true, so Louis decides to finally take mercy on him, sliding his pants down over his thighs, leaving him bare and beautiful on the white sheets that they are most definitely going to make a mess of.

"What do you want?" Louis asks him. When he finally rids of his underwear, Harry's hand goes straight to touch, cupping Louis in his hand.

Harry ignores his question. "Feel alright?" He's got a small smirk on his face, Louis not being able to look anywhere but his mouth.

"Of course I  _feel alright,_ you tit," Louis hisses when Harry thumbs at the head of his cock.

Harry giggles, pouting his lips, asking for a kiss. They kiss slow and sensual, Harry still working his palm up and down Louis' shaft lazily, thumb brushing over the slit every other tug.

"Need to open you up, babe," Louis' voice rasps against Harry's lips.

Harry nods, honest to god bends down to lick once at the wetness on Louis' head, before laying back down against the pillows. "Let's go, big boy," Harry smiles silly, spreading his legs for Louis to fit easily between.

Louis raises his brows, crawls up Harry's body to hover over his face. "Who're you calling big boy, horse cock?"

Harry howls at that, Louis finding it a chance to kiss at his neck. "I'm not that big, Lou. You're way thicker. Fills me up so good."

"Thanks, baby," Louis grins, dropping a smacking, obnoxious wet kiss to Harry's chin. "Now, there's one more task at hand."

"Lube?" Harry asks, the corner of his mouth tilted up.

"Lube," Louis replies with a firm nod and does absolutely  _not_ think of  _The Fault In Our Stars_ reference.

"Guess it's a good thing that I packed some in my boot then, isn't it, Gus?" Harry taps at Louis' neck. Great minds think alike and all that.

"You're absolutely brilliant, Harry Grace," Louis answers instead, eyes going soft on accident when he sees Harry's little dimples deepen. He can't help but drop a kiss into the right one before stumbling off of Harry, making his way through the mostly black room to try and locate where Harry chucked his shoes. He finds them by the door, looking into the left boot first, knows Harry usually carries most his weight on that side of him.

"It's about time. I was about to give Ben a call," Harry grabs Louis into another searing kiss. It's not as searing as Harry had hoped for, though, Louis still chuckling from the Ben comment.

"In all our five years of togetherness, I never knew that you were into sharing like that, dear," Louis scrutinizes.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about a three-way. I literally meant just him and I," Harry deadpans. Louis holds his laughter all about six seconds, Harry following shortly after.

"How do you want it?" Louis propositions, fingers already slicked up and circling around Harry's pink rim.

Harry hisses at the coldness of it, bites his lip to keep in his whimpers so early on. (Which Louis deems unnecessary, really). "Slow, I think. Thought I wanted it hard and fast, but kind of getting too lazy for that."

Louis smiles at him softly, carefully pushing two fingers in the first go. The fuck frequently, Harry being almost always ready for something. "We can do that. Do you wanna  _love_ fuck, Harry Tomlinson?"

Harry would laugh if it weren't for the ridiculous phrasing of love fuck. "Don't we do that every time?" Harry asks suspiciously, mouth suddenly dropping, eyebrows hitching together when Louis rubs against his walls.

Louis contemplates. "Well,  _obviously_." He pauses, thinking. "But I mean, like, all the baby stuff and how I can't stop mumbling about you and all that. I feel like that's what's gonna happen, me not being able to shut up about my deep and undying love for you."

Harry looks at him weirdly. "So, basically like every other single time we've had sexual intercourse."

Louis groans in fake annoyance, crooks his fingers in revenge, Harry squirming. "You know what I mean, you twat."

Harry grins, wiggles his bum slightly, beginning to breathe heavy already. "Alright Louis Tomlinson. Let's love fuck and make a baby."

Louis beams at him, Harry then realizing he should slick Louis up a bit, him doing just that. By the time Louis pushes the tip in, Harry is already mumbling nonsense. " _Shit_ , okay. Now, what's the best angle to make a baby?" Harry says it like he's thinking out loud, running through all his knowledge of baby making.

"Does it really matter right now, Haz I'm literally almost balls deep in you. Pretty sure either way you're gonna get a baby at this point," Louis pushes in the rest of the way, Harry gripping onto Louis' biceps with a moan from low in his throat.

"It does matter, actually," Harry educates, wiggling his bum to settle, "but I don't have the energy to remember right now so just fuck me, please."

Louis smiles greatly. There's his boy. "Always need something in you, don't you, babe?" Louis pulls out before pushing back in, harder.

"Fuck," Harry whines, throws his head back in pleasure. "Always need  _you_ in me."

Louis smiles, leans down to kiss him. "Wanna ride a bit? Wanna play with your pretty nipples," Louis' thumb then catches on the right one, Harry's mouth dropping open in a mewl.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry shuffles to change their position, crawling up Louis to hover over his thighs. Louis helps him sit back onto his cock slowly, making Harry comfortable first, before he bottoms out.

Louis attaches his mouth to Harry pecs, licking his way to a nipple. Harry makes pretty, desperate noises above him, circling his hips faster. "So beautiful." Louis caresses Harry's soft hips.

"Lou -  _ngh,_ " Harry bites Louis' shoulder. "We're gonna have to hurry it up a bit before someone comes looking for us."

"Fuck," Louis chokes, hurrying to flip Harry onto his back, "I hate when you're smart."

"I'm always s -  _smart,_ " Harry corrects, starting to meet Louis' thrusts.

"True," Louis agrees, breathing heavily against Harry's collarbones. "Except for that one time when you thought it would be okay to give me a hand job under the blanket at Liam's. That wasn't the best thing once I started moaning randomly when Jack was falling deep into the ocean."

Harry chuckles heavily, grip tightening onto Louis' shoulders. "Yeah, wasn't one of my best moments," Harry agrees. "Should have done it earlier on in the film, like during the car sex scene. That way, you could have made moans to go along with it, everyone would have thought they were Leo's noises, never would have guessed they were yours."

Louis laughs, brushes Harry's hair back to seer their mouths together, Louis moving deeper and faster. "You close?"

Harry whines high in his throat, clenching around him. "Yeah, probably. Just talk to me."

"The sound of my voice get you off?" the corner of Louis' mouth hitches up, pulling out slowly before slamming back in, swallowing Harry's moans down. There's bound to be scratches along Louis' back, a solid reminder. "Shit, your thighs look so good." Louis admires the thickness of Harry's pale skin, spreads his thighs wider.

"My  _thighs,_ seriously?" Harry scrunches his nose the best he can with Louis rocking in and out of him, hitting the right spot every time and sending Harry's nerves on end.

"Yes, Harold you're thighs are a very valid asset to what turns me on like no other. Top of the list, really."

"What else is at the top of the list?" Harry glances at him with mirth in his eyes, but is quickly taken over with desperate ones, his thighs beginning to shake slightly.

"Shh, shh," Louis slides his palms up and down Harry's thighs, trying to stop the quivering, leans down to kiss over his face softly, slowing his thrusts. "Love your cute little bum. It's very underrated, you know. Feels so nice around me, you've no idea. Love how hard you get off on me playing with your hair. You're so lovely, H."

Harry heaves out whines from high in his throat, sweat stained skin colliding with Louis'. "So close, Lou,  _fuck_ hold my legs up, hold my -" Harry fades out once Louis complies, bending Harry at the knees for a better angle to slide out slow before dipping back in to hit the right spot over and over. "Yes,  _yes, please_."

"There you are, darling. Gonna come at the same time, alright?" Louis brings a hand to Harry's hair, leans down to sink his teeth into his neck, and pulls the same time he gives one more hard thrust, Harry meeting him halfway. They're both coming with white stars behind their eyes and white liquid on their chests and torsos, collapsing onto each other, exhausted. Louis pulls himself out slowly without discomforting Harry too much.

"Fuck, you're gonna run me out of energy before I'm even twenty-four," Louis speaks to Harry's pecs, dropping a kiss to the overly sensitive nub.

Harry giggles, pushing his chest towards Louis' mouth. "You can do it. I'll keep you on your feet."

Louis hums, ignoring the stickiness between the two of their skins. He lick his way up Harry's salty, damp skin until he reaches his lips, sucking Harry's plump lips into his mouth with gentle swipes of his tongue. It's a kiss to sigh into, Harry cupping the side of Louis' jaw.

"I know you will," Louis speaks against his lips, moves back enough to look Harry in the eye. "You do it everyday. Love you so much for it. Always keeping my old ass aware. Don't know what I'd do without you," Louis whispers the last part, breath ghosting Harry's cheek, intimate and loving.

Harry places a hand on Louis' bare side, fingers aligning with his ribs. There's a bright gleam in his eye that has Louis soaring. "Die, probably."

Louis chuckles, pushes curls behind Harry's ears with his thumbs, before holding his precious face in his hands. "You're right. Wouldn't have anyone's hair to put buns or braids in. Wouldn't have anyone to tell me not to forget to unload the dishwasher or to change my pants. Kinda need you around, don't I?"

Harry's dimples are on full display, so it would physically hurt Louis' lips not to pay any attention to them. He dabs kisses in each crater on both cheeks, kissing under the swell of his sleepy eyes as a bonus.

"Also, don't wanna let all the people down who love us together. Many look up to us, even though I've got no idea why," Harry shakes his head. "We're idiots."

"That we are," Louis agrees, "but I think we give them hope, or something to hold onto in some way," Louis thinks. "Either way, it makes them, happy.  _We_ make them happy."

Harry smiles, pecks Louis once more, before wiggling around uncomfortably. "Think we should clean up a bit and head back before someone comes looking for us."

Louis nods in agreement, shifting off of Harry and onto his side. He looks around them at the strewn pillows and sheets, the messy smell of sex filling his senses. "Oh, fuck this is a mess. Good thing Niall loves us."

 

(Louis tries his best not to laugh when Harry gets out of the bed to navigate his way to his clothes, only the moon as a light source.

He trips only a maximum of four times).

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
